Together with the House-Husband
by SilverstormXD
Summary: Archer is summoned by childhood versions of Tohsaka Rin and Matou Sakura who still live together as sisters. Archer thinks he's been summoned for the holy grail war, but he was in fact summoned as the result of a ceremony for a brownie spirit found in an old book.
1. The power of Kawaii

**Before anything I would just like to say I don't own this its owned by the dude who runs this site .net I just wanted to read this in a website where I don't have to get pissed looking for the right chapter.**

 **Oh and these things have photos associated with them to give context so….yeah**

 **DON'T WORRY THOUGH the later chaps have longer words**

 **Fate/Stay night is owned by that guy….I don't know who to be perfectly honest.**

Alright, so you're probably going to ask me what the hell this is, so here goes.

First off, _**Childcare is War**_ (or ikuji wa sensou da [nihon:育児は戦争だ]) is a relatively old (by doujin standards) doujin story authored (and I presume) illustrated by st parusu (SS here-I always read it as St. Pantsuru). You should read it first before actually moving onto the content of this story. ( **SS here again PM me for links to the site fanfiction botches the damn thing over and over and I'm too lazy to find the best blend** )

For those too lazy, a brief outline of the story goes as thus: Archer is summoned by childhood versions of Tohsaka Rin and Matou Sakura who still live together as sisters. Archer thinks he's been summoned for the holy grail war, but he was in fact summoned as the result of a ceremony for a brownie spirit (i'm assuming that this refers to the type of brownie you can eat) found in an old book.

Archer doesn't willingly accept the two as masters right off the bat, but after reading the letter left to Rin and Sakura by their father (read: Tokiomi Tohsaka) and recalling the best days of his life spent with his own father while he was still a human child, he decides that the thing the two girls need more than anything is not sorcery, but a parent's love and time. He then decides, for their sake, to be their servant and guardian, promising he'll "never let his masters want for anything".

Author is St Parusu, and all images and creative works are done by him- I'm merely translating what's already there.

With that out of the way, here's part 1 of the ikuji sensou story continuation- Together with House-Husband!

(SS here again again-The first few chaps only have snippets so use your imagination to piece together how the image looks. Or ill describe it in word….I'll do that)

 _ **Archer sleeping on a couch with Sakura in his arms and Rin on his back**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband Part 1, Story 01 – Childcare is War**_

"Finally asleep, are they… Honestly… Damn, isn't hard labor a violation of my contract…?" 

* _Poof_ * 

"…Mmm… I'm going to play a bunch too, Archer… Zzz." 

"Your back's so wide… Eh heh heh… Zzz." 

"Hmph… If it makes them that happy, I guess I can ease up on them…" 

"I love you…" 

"…Geez… Aaah. I suppose I'm at my limit too. Good night… You rowdy angels."

 ** _Archer leaping building to building with both Rin and Sakura in his arms_**

 _ **Together with House-Husband Part 1, Chapter 02 – A stroll in the sky.**_

"Wheeee! It's like a rollercoaster!"

"Aah… Ah wa wa…. Oh… I-, it's scary up here!"

"So, where are we heading?"

"Higher!"

"N-, Nee-saaan! Lower! A normal walk is just fine!"

"Hmph… No change, then? Here we go."

"Noooo…!"

"Yeaaah! Fly more, Archer!"

 ** _Kirei sitting with both Rin and Sakura in his arms and archer preparing something in the background  
_** ** _  
Together with House-Husband Part 1, Chapter 03 – Grow Strong._**

"Let go of Sakura, you disgusting, perverted, lolicon old man!"

"Yes, it's good that you despise me. Then you should acquire the strength to protect what's  
important to you."

"* _Sniff_ *… Nee-san, this man's scary…"

"Hiyaaah!" * _Whack!_ *

"…Ah, ahhh…My skull's rattling…"

"Now, Sakura!"

"I can't… I can't leave you behind, Nee-san…"

"Sakura… If you do that-! I summon you, servant (Archer)! Get him!"

"…What am I, Rodem…? Ah, Kotomine-san, or whatever, the wash is done, so we're fine  
now. Thanks for looking after them for me."

"Ah… Hm… Then I take my leave. These children will grow if you train them, Archer." (says this in a wavering voice)

"Go on, get out of here! Scatter some salt, Archer!"

"Honestly, Rin… That's very unladylike. I guess this means I have to teach you manners  
before fighting…"

"Archer-saaan!" * _grab_ *

"Ah, no fair! Me too!" * _grab_ * 

"Geez. Okay, how about a nap…"

 _Notes after the jump._

 _Note 1 (with reference to Rodem): Rodem is one of Koichi's protectors from the series_ _Babel II_ _by Yokoyama Misuteru. Rodem is the protector that takes the form of a Black Panther._

 _Note 2 (with reference to Salt): Salt in Japan is seen to have spiritual cleansing properties. The reason Rin asks Archer to scatter salt is to, well…cleanse the area and themselves of Kotomine's evil presence._

 ** _Archer lying on the floor (Those Japanese houses man) with Rin and Sakura on his arm_**

 _ **Together with House-Husband Part 1, Chapter 04 – The Journey**_

"Hey, Archer, tell us a story!"

"…Hm? Well…alright. Once upon a time in a certain place, there was a foolish man. That  
man believed that with his own strength he could make everyone smile, without making a  
single person unhappy."

"What a nice person."

"You think so? …But whenever the man made one person happy, someone somewhere cried. No matter how hard he tried, someone would always cry. The man was troubled."

"…That's kind of sad…"

"…That man thought his own strength was not enough, so he prayed to God. 'I don't care about myself; I want only the strength to make everyone smile.'  
The man's wish was granted, and he received great power. But in return for protecting those many smiling faces, he caused many more people to cry."

"Sniff… That's awful…" 

"Hm…? (* _pat pat_ *) … But the man had no regrets. That's because all the people who had been able to smile because of that power smiled back at the man with all their heart.  
…Before he knew it, the man wished to see those smiling faces more, and thus he continued his journey.  
The man was foolish, so just that sentiment was enough for him to try his hardest, no matter how painful it was.  
That man still journeys towards the distant sky, no matter the pain or the heartbreak. He does this all to protect the small happiness and smiles of the people he had been able to catch with that strength."

"…I wonder if… That person is still happy…"

"…Yes. He is happy. Because he's protecting… Your wonderful smiles."

 _ **Archer Rin and Sakura on a hill looking at stars wearing Kimonos**_

 _ **Together with House- Husband, Part 1, Chapter 05 – It's a Promise**_

"Woooow… It's so pretty!"

"That's the Milky Way."

"Archer-san, what constellation is that star in?"

"Hmm… Well… I really can't tell the difference…"

"Feh. That's pathetic for the strongest of the servants."

"Hmmph. Now you've said it. Fine. I'll look it up and show you by tomorrow."

"Eh… But the Milky Way is enough for me…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Next year, too… Let's come here again… With everyone."

"Yeah… Tell us then, Archer."

"…Alright. Understood."

 _ **Archer Rin and Sakura on the couch both girls with blankies on their heads**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband Part 1, Chapter 06 – Mr. Thunder and Ms. Kitten**_.

"Thunder is scary…!" (* _shaking_ *)

"H-Hah! You're a scaredy-cat, Sakura! It's nothing to hide from! It's just a natural phenomenon!"

"Hmm…By the way, Rin, do you know the story about how Mr. Thunder will steal your belly button?"

"Th-… That kind of stuff is just superstition!"

"Setting aside your skepticism towards the mysterious despite the fact that you practice magic…There is an actual basis for that story. Did you know that in Indian religions, the navel is a current for one's essence, or basically one of the Chakra points on the body?"

"…" ( _Seems to know._ )

"The god of lightning's favorite food is a person's fresh essence. Since ancient times, that essence has been tinged with magic, or magical power in other words…  
After he finds a human who has it, the god judges them along with the thunder and then sucks out their magical power through their belly button."

"…Auuuu…" (Shaking)

"I-, I said that's…"

"I think you're a superb mage, Rin."

"Don't let them take Nee-san…! *Sniff*"

"…Y-, you bully! Meanie meanie meanie! I hate you, Archer! Now we have to sleep together today!" (* _sniff_ *)

"Yes, yes. Understood."

 _ **Rin and Sakura holding hands preparing to use a command seal (Its lighting)**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 07 – At the behest of a command seal.**_

Hey, you two… I'm waiting."

"Heh heh, this is our last resort."

"You're going to have to listen to us!"

"Hmm…"

"Take all of the peppers out of today's dinner (please)!"

"…"

"…"

" **Rejected."**

"Uuuu… Noo!"

"We'll use a command seal!"

"You two… Keep in mind that you only have three of those to use. If I put peppers in  
tomorrow and the day after that you won't have any choice but to eat them."

"You bully!"

"You sadist! This is child abuse!"

"Yes, yes, I get it already, do make sure to eat."

"Uwaaaaaaah!"

 _ **Rin on her bed with Sakura at her side and Archer combing her hair**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 08 – A Summer Cold**_

"Are you alright, Rin?"

"Nee-san…"

"You might catch it too, so you don't have to force yourselves to be here… * _cough cough_ *…"

"Hmmph… Even with a fever, you talk tough…"

"Archer-san… I'll stay with Nee-san, so…"

"…Hmm… Ah, Rin. Come to think of it, do you remember that I seemed sluggish yesterday?"

"*Cough*… Huh… Oh yeah, you were sort of tired, right…"

"I carelessly caught a cold. That's why you're suffering."

"Eh… Then I caught it from you, Archer?"

"Yes, that's right. When it comes down to it, a servant can't really protect their master from a cold, can they?"

"Th-… That's awful… I've never heard of a servant like that… Oooh…"

"So I'll be responsible and stay with you until you get better. It's my fault, anyway."

"…Eh? …Th… That's obvious! You'd better let me have a delicious cake when I get better,  
or I won't forgive you!"

"Yes, I promise to show you what I'm capable of. It is, after all, my fault."

"Yeah… It's Archer's fault… Heh heh…"

"Archer-san… Eh heh heh…"

 _ **Archer feeding the Rin on his lap with Sakura on his side**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 09 – Perks**_

"Rin, I made some porridge. *blow*… Here, say ahh."

"Eh heh heh… Ahhh."

"It's pretty hard to season food for sick people… How is it?"

"Ith tathty… Eh heh heh."

"Whaaaat…? You must be sick, Rin."

"…Hm? What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Oooooh. Ooooooh…"

"Huh?"

"(Even when you're sick… There are perks!)"

 _ **Archer giving Rin and Sakura popsicles in the park**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 10 – Not for Nothing**_

"Phew, sorry for the wait. Here you go, popsicles!"

"…Hm? What's wrong?"

"Even though it's hot in the summer, when we go outside you're always dressed like that,  
Archer…"

"…Huh? I'm a servant, and you are my masters. To protect you I have to be ever-vigilant and battle-ready, right?"

"… Archer-san's always trying his hardest just for us… I think it's okay for you to want to have more fun…"

"…Heh, silly. Adults don't worry about such small things."

"We're short because we're kids, so we can't help it… Could we play by ourselves for today?"

"Honestly… Did you really think I was with you two just out of a duty and obligation?

"Eh?"

"Being with you is…"

"Ah-! That's right, why don't we say it's fun to watch? I'm really just teasing you, anyway."

"…Mmm… Hmph, then I guess we'll let you stay with us!"

"Ahhh… You were making fun of us…?"

"Heh heh… When I'm with you two…"

"Hmm, here, eat up. It's sweet."


	2. The power of Family

**Before anything I would just like to say I don't own this its owned by the dude who runs this site .net I just wanted to read this in a website where I don't have to get pissed looking for the right chapter.**

 **Oh and these things have photos associated with them to give context so….yeah**

 **Fate/Stay night is owned by that guy….I don't know who to be perfectly honest.**

 _ **Archer Rin and Sakura all playing in a pool, with Rin and Sakura in tubes**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 11 – A Day at the Beach**_

"Whee, the beach is fun!" 

"* _float_ ** _bubble_ *…. It's a little scary, but it feels nice and cool!" 

"Don't tell me this is your first time here." 

"Yep ( _yes_ )!" 

"I see. Then I'll let you try the bad-tasting yakisoba and the syrup covered shaved ice." 

"…I don't wanna eat that stuff! You make something, Archer!" 

"W-, we came all this way to have fun together, to I want something tasty too."  
"You don't quite get it… Trips have their own rules and related emotions. Even if you neglect the utility of doing things you can only do when and where you are, it's important to grow and develop, you two." 

"Boo, that's weird…Well then, what do you think of the Magnificent Rin's special bathing suit

appearance, a treat you can only see right here, Archer!?" 

"Where on earth did you learn words like that…" 

"Hm? What's wrong, Sakura?" 

"Auu… (* _blush_ *) (-Seems to be conscious of it now)" 

"Hmm. You're stumpy right now, but in ten years you'll probably be something. What do you think of that?" 

"Grrrrr…I can't tell if you're praising us or insulting us!" 

"Auuu… (* _blush_ *) (-Still conscious of it)" 

"Alright, first off, I'll teach you how to play in the water." 

"Yeah!" 

"Auuuuu~ (* _blush_ *) (-Still conscious of it)"

 _ **Archer with Sakura on one side sitting on his arm and Rin standing on the other**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 12 – Riddle**_

"Here's the question. What bird is always out of its mind?" 

"Ehh…. Ummmm… Uhhhh… Ahh… Hmmm… Ah, ah… Achoo! I-, I sneezed…" 

"Ah! I got it! A cuckoo!" 

"Correct. Okay, next one. What has many eyes and no mouth?" 

"Uh… Umm… An alien?" 

"Incorrect. A potato does. Think harder. Thing aren't as they appear. *smirk*" 

"Oooh… Next one, next one!" 

"Alright, next question. Where in a house do you breathe harder just by being in it?" 

"Ah… Hmm." 

"What is it…" 

"Tick, tick, tick, bzzzzt. Time's up. The answer is a pantry. Too bad." 

"Gaah, I can't believe it! Next one!" 

"Last one, then. Where is love found?" 

"Love…? Uhhh…. Errr…." 

"Ho ho ho, I've got it! In a glove! Love is part of glove!" 

"Bzzzt, wrong. Love is found in my big heart that cares for you two." 

"… (* _blush_ *)" 

"… (* _blush_ *)" Th-, that's not fair… You say that stuff now and then, but…" 

"Auu… L-, love is in me too!" 

"You're wearing a glove?" 

"N-, no!" 

"Ooooh, no fair, no fair! Meanie! Are you going to make fun of us forever!?" 

"Okay, it's bed time for kids." (* _hup_ *) 

"Stupid! Dummy!" 

"Uuuuu…"

 ** _Archer sitting on a tree with Rin and Sakura on his lap  
_**

 ** _Together with House-Husband Part 1, Chapter 13 – The Edge of the Sky_**

"Those clouds are huge!"

"It's pretty neat how something so big can float up in the sky."

"Since ancient times, the sky has been referred to as another world. If the sky is a world that's different from the one we live in, I guess you could call that part a mountain." 

"I bet it would be fun to climb a mountain of fluffy clouds." 

"Eh heh heh, yeah…Oh, the tea's ready." 

"Thanks." 

"Haven't you ever been up there, Archer?" 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm an archer, not Pegasus or a griffon. I can't fly in the sky. …Also, if that is a different world… You two can't try to reach a place like that." 

"Why?" 

"By the time you reach a place that high… You'll have lost a lot of important things…" 

"Let me ask you this…Are you happy now?" 

"Yeah!" "Yes!" 

"Then… Instead of going to far away places, try not to lose that happiness. Make sure to

hold on to it." 

"…Yeah…" * _hug_ * 

"…Okay…" * _hug_ * 

"…Honestly it's perfectly fine. As long as I'm around, you two are stuck here on the ground,

so don't worry so much." (- _Bitter smile_ -) 

" _(No… You shouldn't be saying that… To us…)_ "

 ** _Archer reading a book and Rin and Sakura passing by looking at him_**

 ** _Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 14 – Reading_**

"Archer, what are you doing?"

"Reading, right?"

"Is your eyesight bad?"

"Most Mongols had eyes that could see distant objects."

"…Should you really be reading books and stuff from that far?"

"When you look at something like you're glaring, it makes your eyes look all bad, you know?"

"… Thanks for the advice, you two."

 _ **Archer carrying two sleeping angels on his arms**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 15 – Even in Dreams**_

* _swish swish swish_ * * _kreee kreeee_ * (- _sound of cicadas_ -)

"Honestly… ( _Exhausted just from playing? I'd sure like to study how you guys use allot your energy_ )"

*lift*… "Mmm…" *squirm* … *hug*

( _They're relaxed, so they're clinging unconsciously_ )

"Mmm…" *squeeze* ( _clinging to his neck_ )

"I see… ( _…Well! I suppose this is an appropriate reward for my hard work_ )"

"Mmm…" ( _smiling_ )

"Eh heh heh…

 **(These two is just Archer Rin and Sakura looking at you)**

 _ **Together with House Husband, Part 1, Chapter 16 – Summer Comiket Finished!**_

"Whew, that's a weight off of my shoulders!"

"Thanks to all the people who have been reading!"

"Thank you very much!"

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 17 – Comic Revolution Cover**_

"Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Let's keep our eyes on the prize!"

"Yes, let's."

 _ **Archer Rin and Sakura watchin some T.V**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 18 – A World Where People Live**_

Watching the Olympics (It's late at night, so on a video)

"Hmm…So this is the rush for the gold, huh? Even with an unearthly body, it's difficult for the best of one's home country to excel."

"If you were in this kind of stuff Archer, you'd get first place in everything!"

"I don't think winning is everything, but… If it was a bow, Archer-san could do it for sure!"

"…Heh. Well, you see, the abilities my body has are that of a servant's. A being who has surpassed humanity's notion of reason cannot interfere in matters of the human world."

"…Archer… Aren't you lonely?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, you tried really hard, harder than anyone, to be able to do those things, right? There's no way you could be so amazing from the start if you didn't do anything. Shouldn't you have been in the Olympics too, Archer?"

"On top of that, you should have been praised a whole bunch by everyone…"

"… The place I wanted to go…was not a world behind the TV screen. I had an ideal I had  
to seek. To that end, I walked my own path and finally arrived.

"…I'm satisfied.

"But… Sometimes, you look really lonely, Archer-san, and your face looks like you're hiding it when you look at us… Like when you were looking at the people on TV just now."

"…! Kids…are…hmph…"

"Ahh…" "Ah…"

"* _Fuuu_ *…I'm not lonely at all. I'm being watched over ever so kindly by you ladies, after all."

"Yeah…" "Yeah…"

( _Honestly… A child's insight is nothing to make light of._ )

 _ **Archer with Rin and Sakura rushing in an amusement park**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband Part 1, Chapter 19 – A State of Emergency**_

"Archer, potty!"

"Gaaaaah! Why didn't you tell me until you couldn't hold it in anymore!?"

"Butbut…! It's embarrassing…"

"You idiot! Which do you prefer, losing face with me or being embarrassed in a public place…!"

"A-, Archer-san! We just passed a sign that had toilet written on it!"

"Which way!?"

"Umm… Left!"

"It's coming ouuuuut!"

"H-, hold on! If you know in your heart it's going to be embarrassing, then be strong and hold it in! Is Tohsaka Rin going to yield to something like this!? The Tohsaka Rin I know is a strong child!"

"Fight, Nee-san!"

"I-… I'll do my best!"

 _ **Archer with Rin and Sakura looking at a dead kitty by the sidewalk, Oh and its raining**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 20 – The Cost of an Ideal**_

"Archer… Is the kitty alright?"

"He's…not…moving…"

"…I think he got hit by a car…even got stepped on a few times after that."

"…I'm sorry, but he's dead."

"Dead..?"

"Yes. To see the light of day, talk with friends, feel happy… He can't do that anymore. His future is… no more."

"…Nn… That's can't be… He must have wanted to live on and be happy too… It doesn't make any sense…! I can't stand this…"

"Nee-san…"

( _Yes…I won't accept the absurdity of lives continuing to be lost. I wanted power. I wanted power so that I could protect someone… To protect that someone from all the irrational things in this world. But…_ )

"… Rin, Sakura. You can't protect every life… from things beyond comprehension. You can't turn the clock back to an easier time either. **That** is what it means to be human. You can only protect a handful of things around you."

"…* _hic*_ "

"…And that's why you two… Are human. It's so that you can protect the important people you can reach… not to mention your own futures…"

"You have to live with all your strength…try not to look back with any regrets… That's why, for now… We'll mourn him. In his next life… we'll hope he finds happiness."

"With all our strength, we shall pray."

" _*Sniff*_ Okay. I'll pray hard…"

"Yes… Kitty, I hope you can be happy next time… Right now…i'll pray for you as much as I can."

"Yes. That's right."


	3. The power of Internet

**Before anything I would just like to say I don't own this its owned by the dude who runs this site .net I just wanted to read this in a website where I don't have to get pissed looking for the right chapter.**

 **EDIT- It has been brought to my attention that someone wrote something based of this….so I no longer have to copy/paste 6 volumes of this (I have no REAL reason for doing this….just some idea that spawned in my head)**

 **Oh and these things have photos associated with them to give context so….yeah**

 **Fate/Stay night is owned by that guy….I don't know who to be perfectly honest.**

 _ **Archer with Rin and Sakura playing house**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 21 – It's Good to be Together**_

"Your hair's so long and pretty, Nee-san…"

"Huh? But's it's really hard to wash, you know? I have to use a ton of shampoo…not to mention that it's heavy. Plus it takes forever to dry this way."

"Ah, oh…"

"I think your hair's plenty soft and long, Sakura. Plus, that haircut looks great on you, don't you think?"

"Ah ah… Umm, uhh… Uuu…"

"Ahaha… Sakura, you just wanted Archer to pat you on the head, didn't you?"

"Eh!? I-, I… No! That's not true!"

"Heh heh heh… Bullseye?"

"Geez. It's because he spoils you!"

"N-, n-, n-, no, you're wrong, you're wrong!"

"Ha ha… There there."

"Ah… Mm… Eh heh heh…"

"…Ah! Oooh! I'm so happy… wait, no!"

 _ **Still playing house but it's raining outside**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 22 – The Way of Life**_

"It won't stop raining, and it's cold…"

"Yeah… Wanna make a teru teru bouzu?"

"Hmm. Do you know the meaning behind a teru teru bouzu?"

"Eh? How come…? …I don't know."

( _Archer pulls a teru teru bouzu out from somewhere_ )

"Wow! It's a teru teru bouzu!"

"What's the first thing that comes to mind when you look at this?"

"Umm… Well… It… Looks like a person."

"Precisely. Prayers for rain and weather manipulation are shamanism, or a form of  
witchcraft. Witchcraft belongs to a system of sorcery that causes phenomenon through  
sacrifice."

"Since time immemorial, when they called the rain, or suppressed a flood… What do you  
think was the payment to use that magic?"

"Ah… was it… human sacrifice…?"

"Indeed. Maybe this teru teru bouzu is also a type of folk magic imitating the shape of a  
human being, or a wish, in other words. He's probably the sacrifice in order to grant it."

"Uwah… Our wish… Will make him a sacrifice…?"

"Uuuu… I'll…I'll put up with the cold…! Hey…Archer, What are you going to do with this?"

"Hm…? Well, he's useless now that I've made him. He was created for this purpose from  
the beginning."

"Can we decorate our room with him? Will put ribbons and stuff on him and make him cute!"

"Eh heh heh… Good idea!"

"… Heh… A new way of life, huh? Isn't that nice for all your siblings."

 _Small Notes after the Jump_

Note 1 (On the Teru Teru Bouzu): A teru teru bouzu is a paper doll that children make as a charm for good weather.

 _ **Archer went out to hang the Teru Teru Bouzu and the girls are looking outside through a window**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 23 – House-Sitting**_

"It's so stormy…"

"Fuyuki has lots of hills, so the rain water becomes like a river and flows everywhere…"

"…I wonder if it's alright…"

"…Archer-san…?"

"Eh!? H-, he's fine for sure…! He wouldn't let us help because we're useless… I don't  
know…"

"I hear the water gets really high at the loose places along the river side…"

"Uuu… He's just fine…! After all, he's the strongest servant! He said so himself!"

"But… He taught us… That magicians… are no match for natural phenomenon… * _Sniff_ *"

"Stu-… Stupid, stupid! Stupid Sakura! I said he's fine! He wouldn't leave us and go off  
somewhere!"

"Uuuu…uuuu…Archer-san…"

"* _Sniff*_ … Stupid…"

(* _rattle_ *)

"Oh!" "Ah…!"

"Phew… I'm home. Boy was that was a first-class mistake…"

"Archer-san!" "You idiot!" (*hug*)

"…Huh!? …What's going on?"

 _ **The little monsters are in Rins room and Archer is….being Shirou**_

 _ **|Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 24 – A Woman's Heart is a Fickle Thing**_

"  
Chestnuts, lots of chestnuts!"

"We can have chestnuts for dinner when we get back! Heh heh heh."

"Yeah! Ah, I found one! Got it! …Ah… Ouch ouch…"

"Ah… Are you alright!? Nee-san!"

"Hey, don't go too far… …What's wrong?"

"A-, Archer-san… Nee-san's…"

"I got a chestnut splinter in my hand… It hurts…"

"( _Holds her in his arms_ ) Let me see which one."

"Oooh…It look like it went in deep… Honestly, I told you to be careful when you picked  
them up…"

*sucking on finger*

"…!?"

"Ah…"

"Stu-… Stupid! Dummy! What are you doing!?"

"What am I… I was just disinfecting it… ( _unconcerned_ )"

"I can do that myself…! Archer, you pervert! Idiot! Uh… Umm… You pervert!"

"D-, don't call me an idiot. What was so awful just now?"

"…I think it's Archer-san's fault."

"Wha-… You too, Sakura… Fine. Saliva has a disinfecting component called lysozome in it.  
It's practically as good as a proper disinfectant. Besides that, there's lactoferrin…"

"…That's not the point…"

"…?"

 _ **You guys really should look these up on the web THE IMAGE IS JUST SO CUTE**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 25 – Fine Art in Autumn**_

"Eh heh heh… I feel rather confident about mine."

"Ho ho… Then I guess I'll be grading you. Let me see yours first, Rin."

"The Amazing Rin is the head of the house, so there's no way it wouldn't look like you! Take a look!"

"…" "…"

"Forty points."

"Huuuuuh!? No waaaay! It looks just like you!"

"Honestly… How could I stay here if I raised you through praise and naïve thinking? The  
both of you are my masters. You can't fall to pieces over just anything. So, would you like to hear the details of your grade, Rin?"

"Uuu… It's alright…"

"* _Haaa…_ * Oh well, if you say so, Archer. I'd probably give up… you're harsh…"

"I'm looking forward to next time. Okay, Sakura."

"Here! …What do you think?"

"…Hmm… How should I put it…"

"…I-, it looks like you… Or more like…uhh…Great job, Sakura…!"

"…I-, I suppose it does resemble me… I see… This is what I look like, huh…"

"Uhh…. Ninety points!"

"Ah, umm… Archer-san…?"

"You look kind of hurt… You're always scowling, Archer…"

"…"

 _ **Rin covered in a blankie in the dining area**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 26 – Morning in the Tohsaka Household**_

"Yaaawwn… It's freezing, Sakura!"

"Oh, Nee-san! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Ahhhh… Archer, carry me! Right now, the wonderful Rin's makeshift hug pillow can embrace me all it wants, free of charge!"

"Denied. Come back again in ten years."

"That's mean!"

"Honestly… What happened to the usual Tohsaka Rin? You're a totally different person in the morning."

"This house has a TV, so why doesn't it have an air conditioner?"

"I'm the one who found the television and tuned it up, and then I repaired it. The vcr too. By  
the way, don't keep the fireplace going all night."

"Ogre! Demon! Scowling devil!"

"Geez… Nee-san…"

"Idiot. Hurry up and eat."

 _ **The two are being angels and making cookies and stuff with Archer again being a Shirou**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 27 – Experience and Love**_

"A-, Archer-san! P-, please try this!"

"Hm? It smells nice."

"…Eh? Is this… A cookie? I thought you've been up to something in the kitchen lately, but… Hmm. I guess I'll take one."

"* _heart pounding_ *"

"Hrm. Fifty points."

"* _disappointed_ *… Auu…"

"That's mean, Archer!"

"( _Holding Rin back with his hand_ ) Sakura. How many times did it take to make these?"

"Uuu… If you include the failures, four."

"Well done. Keep trying.

"…Eh? O-, okay…"

"?"

"Hmph… Cooking is made up of experience and love. Even if we take experience out of the equation, it's obviously a lot of consideration was put into these." "I don't know if you could give them to someone, but a person who receives them would definitely think of you, Sakura."

"Woooow… Uh… Hey… Sakura… ( _whispering_ ) You brought these to Archer so he could grade them for you, didn't you…?"

"Auu… Yes…"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Haaa… To put it your way… You're on the experience side of the fence, Archer."

"Huh? What does that mean? Explain."

"Auuu!"

"Normally you'd get it right away… How should I put it… Sakura, will you tell him?"

"It's fine… Heh heh…"

"I'm going to hit a hundred…!"

 _ **The gang just lounging on the couch**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 28 – I'm Worried…**_

"Huh? What's wrong, Archer? You're frowning."

"Huh…? …Oh, I recalled something from long ago for a bit… Don't worry, it's nothing."

"You're face looked… sad, though."

"It's nothing for you two to be concerned about. Yes… For comparison… If you had a frying pan full of cardboard and you dropped it…"

"On your leg. Even more vivid than that. That's how painful of a memory it was."

"( _Imagining it_ ) Aaaaagh!"

"( _Imagining same thing_ ) Waaaaah!"

"No, it's… Hmm… Well…"

* _hug_ *

"…What?"

"If it seems like you'll remember it again, the great Rin will take a little of your pain on."

"Then… Me too! (* _hug_ *) Eh heh heh… When you have a scary dream, I'll always come be  
with you… So it'll be my turn next!"

"Heh heh… Man, are the spoiled children buzzing around?"

"Wha-…! That's not me! Sakura's the only one who gets spoiled, right?"

"Th-, that's not true! You're the one, Nee-san!"

"D-, don't be stupid! If we weren't here, Archer would definitely just mope around all day.  
So…we're not acting spoiled! …We just can't leave him alone… …* _mutter_ *…"

"Eh heh…"

"…Honestly… Come over here. You've gotten so sensitive. Same here."

"What!?" "Uuuu…"

"Ha ha… well… that response isn't so bad… Yeah. It's not bad at all. …Thank you."

"Say that in the first place! Geez!"

"Eh heh heh, that's right."

TL Note: To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure why Archer uses cardboard as an example.  
That's not the first thing I think of when someone mentions frying.

 _ **The guy already wrote what I was going to write so…DOGE**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 29 – Tactics?**_

Rin and Sakura have found a cat in the garden.

"Meow…"

"It's a cat…" "A cat…"

"Eh heh heh. Kitty!"

"Nyah!?"

* _dash_ *

"He ran away…"

"Ooooh… Wait!"

* _stomp stomp stomp!_ * *Nyaaah!?*

"Huh… What? …Hey, Rin, that's…"

-Ten minutes later-

"Huff… Haa, haa… Kitty… Aaaah!"

"Sssst!"

"Go, Nee-san, go!"

"Honestly… What are you doing? Here, cat. _Ch ch ch_ …"

"Meow?"

*step step step… hop*

"Ahh!" "Oh!"

"W-, why does it like Archer so much?"

"Yeaaah, kitty! * _pet pet_ *"

"Meow."

"Heh heh… It's the difference in our morals. That's always been a problem though."

"Uuuu… It's weird! Why would it run when a wonderfully cute person such as myself chases  
after it, and come right after Mr. Scowly, Archer, calls it!?"

"Kitty… Eh heh heh…"

"Sakura's hogging him! No fair! Aaaaah! Me too!"

"Meow!?"

* _hop! Dash…_ *

"Uwaaah!"

( _Well, it's going to run away if you chase after it… Heh heh heh…_ )

 _ **Just a picture of Archer with two sleeping angels**_

 _ **Together with House-Husband, Part 1, Chapter 30, Thanks for reading**_


End file.
